


Dark Descendants

by Havokk, Mistwolf_Magic



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Gen, Movie Spoilers, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokk/pseuds/Havokk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistwolf_Magic/pseuds/Mistwolf_Magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay were not the only children of villains locked away on the Isle of the Lost. There are others and thanks to Ben, they will also have a chance to come to Auradon Prep. Will these new students choose to be good or will they remain rotten to the core?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. List of Descendants

** Descendants  **

Ben: Son of Queen Belle and King Beast

Carlos: Son of Cruella De Vil

Chad Charming: Son of Prince Charming and Cinderella

Doug: Son of Dopey

Evie: Daughter of the Evil Queen

Jane: Daughter of the Fairy Godmother

Jay: Son of Jafar

Lani: Daughter of Mulan

Mal: Daughter of Maleficent

Princess Audrey: Daughter of Aurora

Adelaide (Addy): Daughter of Queen Belle and King Beast

 

** Dark Descendants**

Galen: Son of Gaston

Hel: Daughter of the Horned King

Henry: Son of Captain Hook

Jade: Daughter of Jadis, the White Witch

Michael: Son of Madame Mim

Princess Hannah: Daughter of Prince Hans

Princess Scarllet: Daughter of the Queen of Hearts

Terabithia (Terry): Daughter of the Lady Tremaine

Ula: Daughter of Ursula  
****


	2. Picking the New Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay decide which of the Villains' kids should come to Auradon Prep next.

The Isle Four lounged in the boy’s dorm; Carlos was playing his video game, Jay was hanging upside-down off the top of his four poster bed by his legs, Evie was studying for an upcoming chemistry test, and Mal was doodling in her spellbook. “So who are we bringing over?” Mal looked up as Evie voiced what had been on all their minds.

“I still can’t believe Ben’s asked us to pick the next round of kids.” Mal muttered, brushing her hair out of her face.

“Well, who else would he ask?” Carlos asked from his game. “Who else knows the Island like we do, and can tell him who needs to get out the most?”

“So who do you want to bring over, Carlos?” Evie asked.

“Henry. Son of Captain Hook. He’s an alright guy and I think getting away from his father will be good for him. What about you Mal?”

“Hel.” Mal answered immediately. “Her dad honestly competes for one of the more evil villains on the Isle.”

“He’s also probably the next most powerful, after Maleficent.” Jay pointed out. “I don’t know who I should invite.”

“I thought that would have been obvious,” Mal started, “Te-”

“No. Are you insane? Her mother would NEVER let her off the Island.”

“All the more reason to pick her.”

“I’m inviting Scarllet, the Princess of Hearts.” Evie announced, touching up her lipgloss. Everyone stared in shock at her. Evie merely shrugged, “Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”

“Okay…” Jay shook his head. “I think I’ll invite Galen, son of Gaston. He needs to get out from under his dad’s shadow.”

“And just leave her stranded?” Carlos asked incredulously, pausing the game.

“I said I couldn’t invite her…” Jay’s grin became one that they hadn’t seen very often since they left the Island “...at least not officially. I hope Ben doesn’t mind an uninvited guest.”

The others smirked slightly as they slowly turned back to their distractions and Mal could’ve sworn she heard the last bit of Rotten to the Core playing.

 

 


	3. The Straights of Ursula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ula, the daughter of the Sea Witch is introduced in this chapter.

In the depths of the Straights of Ursula, Ula sat in her cavern that served as her room. She had white hair and black tentacles like her mother but that was where the similarities ended. Ula’s hair wore her hair long not short like her mother’s. Her skin tone was pale but it was not lavender. Instead it was a regular skin tone color. The paleness came from living in the depths of the ocean in caverns with her mother. Her dress was different as well. Instead of black, she wore a dark purple dress.

Ula used her magic to conjure a large bubble. She enchanted the bubble to allow her to communicate with whoever she desired. The image of a black haired pirate dressed in red appeared in the bubble. The pirate grinned when he saw Ula but his smile was quickly replaced with sadness.

“What’s wrong?” Ula asked.

“I’m leaving.” The pirate replied.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m leaving for Auradon Prep. Thanks to Prince Ben, all of the villains on the Isle of the Lost are being given a chance to leave the Isle.”

“I wish I could go with you.”

“I do too.”

“Ula!” Ursula shouted.

“I’ve got to go. If my mother found out about us…..”

“I know. We’ll talk later.”

Ula quickly popped the magical bubble, ending the spell. “I’m coming mother.” Ula swam to where her mother was waiting.

“Darling I have news for you. You will be attending Auradon Prep.”

Ula could hardly contain her excitement until she remembered her tentacles. “I would love to go mother but how do you expect me to attend a school on land?”

“Bah. Don’t underestimate the power of the Sea Witch.” Ursula held up a golden shell necklace. “This is how you will attend Auradon Prep!” She announced her ruby lips parted in a triumphant grin.

Ula regarded the shell necklace. “It’s a pretty necklace but I don’t see how it will enable me to go on land.”

The Sea Witch rolled her eyes. “Foolish girl, I enchanted this necklace. It carries an enchantment that will allow you to transform your tentacles into legs whenever you desire. This is how you will be able to attend Aurodon Prep.”

Ula was about to take the necklace until she remembered how Ariel lost her voice when she was given legs by her mother twenty years ago. 

“What about the catch?”

“What catch?”

“Won’t I lose my voice if I use the necklace?”

“Don’t underestimate the importance of body language.” Ursula saw the fear in Ula’s eyes when she said this. She began to laugh. “The necklace won’t take away your voice.”

“It won’t?”

“I didn’t need that stupid girl’s voice to give her legs. I took it to prevent her from finding true love. Now take the necklace and gather your things. You and I have a kingdom to conquer.”

Ula took the necklace. “A kingdom to conquer?”

“I expect you to use the fairy godmother’s wand to release me from these pitiful caverns. Once you do, we shall conquer Aurodon.”

Ula was disappointed by this. She had hoped to spend time with her boyfriend. She should have known her mother would have her own agenda. Ula returned to her cavern and began collecting her things. Whether she wanted to or not, she would have to steal the fairy godmother’s wand.


	4. The Black Cauldron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Hel, the daughter of The Horned King

  _With the last bit of her strength, she pushed herself to her knees and coughed into her hand, not at all surprised to see it come away crimson. The bloody hand curled into a fist and she shuddered as another spasm of pain gripped her body. Her friends had been lost a long time ago and she had no way of knowing where they were. She wasn’t even sure if they were al_

 

“HEL!!!” A rough but deep voice echoed through the house and the bedroom was suddenly a flurry of quiet action.

A sixteen year old girl with black hair hurriedly slammed the notebook closed and the old fashioned roll-top followed before she dived onto her bed and pulled a book out from under the pillow. She had just enough time to make it look like she had been in that position for awhile when the door slammed open to reveal the Horned King in all his imposing glory.

Hel was the one of the Lost, the daughter of the Horned King. She had thick hair that looked like glowing coals, her skin was pale - though thankfully not the sickly green her father’s skin was - and it made her eerie gold eyes pop even more. She was currently wearing a pair of tight black leather pants tucked into black leather boots decorated with tarnishing silver buckles and a skintight leather tank top in a pale olive green with a dull purple long sleeve top over it that showed both shoulders and didn’t completely cover her midriff and so showed the green tank.  

She nonchalantly looked up from the book - an old tome of spells - and rose her eyebrows at her father. “Yeah Dad?”

“Learn any good spells?” He demanded and she shrugged.

“It’s not like any of them actually work here.”

“Not here they don’t. But they do in Auradon. And that’s where you’re headed.”

“Auradon? As in Auradon Preparatory?” Hel kept her face completely expressionless by virtue of years of practice. “That school for goodie-goodies?”

“That’s the one.” The King confirmed. “But it won’t be so goodie-goodie soon.”

“And how are you going to manage that?” Hel had a sinking feeling and she ran her hands along the cover of the book to keep them from fidgeting.

“YOU are going to steal-”

“No offence Dad,” she interrupted, “but hasn’t stealing the Godmother’s Wand been a little overdone?”

He snarled at her and she narrowed her eyes. “DON’T INTERRUPT ME! I don’t care about that stupid pixie’s wand, though if you can get your hands on it and snap it, that would be helpful. You are going to get what rightfully belongs to me…” Hel stifled a groan and mouthed the next words with her father, “...the Black Cauldron.”

“That’s a little harder to walk away with than a stick of wood.” She commented and snapped the book closed. “What are you going to do with the Cauldron once you get it?”

“I am going to summon an army of Undead and storm Auradon Palace, with magic being obsolete there it will be easy to take over.”

This time Hel really did roll her eyes. Her father needed to be more creative. “Sure Dad. Do you want me to bring you the psychic Pig too?” She barely stifled her gasp when the skeletal hand smacked her, leaving a thin trail of blood to trickle down her right cheek.

“I WILL NOT have you talking back to me young lady. You will go to that school and get me what I want.”

“Yes sir.” She answered softly. “When do I leave?”

“Tomorrow night. Make sure you are packed.” With those words, the Horned King swept out of the bedroom and his daughter’s hand rose slowly to the cut on her cheekbone.

Sighing, Hel tossed the spell-book aside and returned to her desk, opening her purple notebook to the page she had been on and wote:

_  
alive. But she was sure of one thing: some things really were… Rotten to the Core.  _


	5. The White Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how the White Witch ended up in Aurodon is recounted in this chapter.

Jadis, more commonly known as the White Witch is considered to be the greatest adversary that the Narnians ever encountered. She was rumored to be half Djinn and originated from the world of Charn. She was the queen of Charn but during battle against her sister, she spoke the Deplorable Word which destroyed all life on Charn but her own. She then placed herself under an enchanted sleep.

Through the efforts of Diggory and Polly, Jadis was awakened from her slumber and eventually found herself in Narnia, the exact day that Aslan created it. Jadis attempted to slay Aslan but failed. After her failure she made her way to a garden in the west. A tree grew there that would grant anyone who ate its fruit immortality. Jadis ate from the tree to become immortal. Her immortality came at a cost, her skin was bleached white and the evil in her heart would cause her eternal misery.

1,000 Narnian years later, the tree that Jadis ate from has withered away and died. Jadis, now known as the White Witch then conquered all of Narnia. Many races of creatures are now in her service and the land is cast into eternal winter. Jadis may have triumphed over Aslan but she always lived in fear of the prophecy. A prophecy that stated the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve would cause her downfall.

Eventually, the four children destined to cause her downfall appear in Narnia. Her efforts to stop them fail but she succeeds in killing Aslan. However because of the nature of his death, Aslan is resurrected. Aslan gathers his allies to go into battle against Jadis, the White Witch. During the battle, which would later be known as the First Battle of Beruna, Aslan kills the White Witch.

Sometime before the Last Battle of Narnia, Aslan resurrects Jadis to give her one last chance to be good. Unfortunately, Jadis remains true to her nature and attempts to conquer Narnia once more. Aslan banished her to Aurodon to stop her from causing evil in Narnia.

In Aurodon, Jadis must relearn how to use magic. She succeeds but her magic is limited in the new world. Word of her arrival spread throughout the land and the forces of good banded together. The forces of good attempted to capture her and imprison her on the Isle of the Lost but they only succeeded in driving her away to the North. Jadis built herself a new palace where she now dwells with her daughter. The two search endlessly for a way to return to Narnia.


	6. Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry Hook is introduced in this chapter.

Henry, the son of Captain Hook paced back and forth inside his room. He had short black hair and sea green eyes. He wore a dark red pirate trench coat, a black top, jeans and black boots.

Moments before, Captain Hook had called for Henry. Henry thought he had done something wrong and was quite nervous to approach his father. Years had passed since Captain Hook had been exiled from Neverland and brought to the Isle of the Lost but his temper had remained the same. It only took one mistake to anger Captain Hook and once he was mad, no one was safe from his wrath.

Fortunately for Henry, his father was not angry with him. Instead he handed his son an envelope. The official Auradon seal was on the envelope. With an unsteady hand, Henry used a dagger to slice open the envelope. He pulled out the letter inside and carefully unfolded the letter. He read through it more than once, unsure how he felt about it. The letter was an invitation to Auradon Prep. Following the successful integration of the four villains who had left last semester, Ben had been given permission to invite more villains. His friend Carlos DeVil had chosen him.

Henry Hook was excited to have the opportunity to leave the Isle but he was saddened as well. He would have to leave his family and friends behind. Henry tried to convince his father to let him stay but Captain Hook would not allow it. He wanted Henry to get off the Isle while he could since escape from the Isle was futile. No one left without permission. With a heavy heart, Henry returned to his room and began packing his things.

An enchanted bubble appeared in his room. Magic on the Isle was strictly prohibited by the protective dome on the Isle but somehow the magic of the Sea Witch’s daughter, Ula was not blocked by the Isle’s magic. Henry grinned when he saw Ula but then was filled with sadness by the reminder that he would be leaving her behind when he left for Auradon Prep.

His girlfriend must have seen the sadness he felt inside. ‘What’s wrong?” Ula asked worriedly.

Henry contemplated telling her. He took a deep breath before replying. “I’m leaving.”

Ula’s eyes widened. “Where are you going?” she asked.

“I’m leaving for Auradon Prep. Thanks to Prince Ben, all of the villains on the Isle of the Lost are being given a chance to leave the Isle.”

“I wish I could go with you.”

“I do too.”

“Ula!” The Sea Witch shouted.

“I’ve got to go. If my mother found out about us….”

Henry sighed. “I know. We’ll talk later.” The magic bubble dissolved into nothingness. Henry would have slumped to the ground and not moved for a couple of hours but suddenly there was a knock at the door. A few minutes later, Henry’s father burst into his room.

“Your ride is here! Now hurry and finish getting ready!”

Henry gulped. He did not wish to anger is father so he quickly shoved the last of his things into a suitcase and ran out of his room. His father stood at the end of the hallway.

“I wish you the best of luck son. Keep an eye out for treasure. Also don’t worry; I’m sure you’ll see Ula again soon.”

Henry’s jaw dropped. “You knew?”

"Of course I knew about Ula. Now get going. You have a new school to go to.”

Henry walked out the door and over to where the limo was waiting. He stepped inside and sat down. “Where are we going next?” He asked.

A black haired girl with red streaks sat up. She had been reclining in the shadowy corner of the limo. Her pale skin and dark apparel had caused her to blend into the shadows, causing Henry Hook to overlook her. The girl’s golden eyes glowed briefly before she responded to the pirate. “The driver won’t say. All I know is that we are going to collect another chosen one.”

Henry had been startled by the girl since he had not seen her until she had spoken. He recovered before responding to the mysterious stranger. “I uh…. Thanks.”

“No need to thank me. If anything you should fear me.”

Henry resisted the urge to laugh. He wasn’t afraid of this mere girl. He was a pirate after all. “Why should I be afraid of YOU?” Even as he said that he fought a shiver as her eerie eyes bored into him.

The girl rolled her eyes. The pirate was beginning to try her patience. “My father is the Horned King. Most people do.”

Henry gulped. He knew the girl spoke the truth. Everyone on the Isle feared the Horned King almost as much as they had Maleficent.

Hel smiled. She knew that she had shaken the pirate. She only hoped that she would be able to make the others afraid of her too. She couldn’t be making friends; it would cause too many problems. .

The limo suddenly stopped. The driver informed Henry and Hel to remain in the car. The three sat and waited for the next villain who was chosen to step into the vehicle.


	7. Daughter of Anna, I mean Prince Hans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Hannah, the daughter of Prince Hans makes her debut in this chapter.

Princess Hannah,the daughter of Prince Hans watched as the others left the Isle of the Lost.As the limo drove across the bridge, Hannah’s hopes of finding a prince and becoming a direct heir vanished. As the daughter of the thirteenth heir to the throne, Hannah didn’t stand a chance of taking the throne of the Southern Isles. She would have to kill her aunts, uncles, and all of her cousins to even be second in line. To take the throne, she would have to kill her own father. Her only hope of becoming queen someday relied on her finding a prince but now her hopes had been dashed. Now that her chance to leave the Isle was gone,Princess Hannah decided to return to her father’s manor.

Most who saw her assumed that she was the daughter of Anna and Kristoff and questioned why she was on the island. When she told them who she was, they fled in terror as Prince Hans’ reputation was known even on the Isle. The confusion over Hannah’s identity did have some merit, she had ruddy gold hair worn in braids and her dresses often featured Arendelle crocuses. Hannah wore the crocuses because even though she was an heir to the Southern Isles, she was also an heir to the Arendelle throne. Prince Hans had married an Arendelle noble after his second attempt to take over Arendelle had failed. The Arendelle noble died in childbirth, leaving Princess Hannah solely in her father’s care.

On her way back to her home, Hannah decided that she would find a way to Auradon Prep no matter what. Unfortunately she didn’t have the slightest clue as to how to get off the Isle of the Lost. Magic didn’t work here, Maleficent and the Evil Queen had tried that, and she didn’t have any even if it did. She finally made it to her home, she stepped inside and happened to pass by a gilded mirror. Catching a glance of herself of the mirror, Princess Hannah was filled with anger. She hated being compared to Princess Anna and her daughter. Suddenly an idea popped into her head, everyone had always mistaken her for Anna’s daughter. She could use that to her advantage to escape the Isle of the Lost. There was plenty of villains on the Isle, she could simply pretend that she had been somehow abducted by one. She would be escorted off the Isle and straight into Auradon Prep! With her plan in mind, Princess Hannah left her home and took off down the streets. She ran up to the first guard that she could find and pretended to be a damsel in distress.

“Hold on. Let me get this straight. You claim to be the daughter of Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff and that you were brought here against your will by one of the villains on the Isle of the Lost.” The guard said. Princess Hannah nodded. The guard continued. “Let’s say I do believe you, Which villain was able to leave the Isle of the Lost in order to kidnap you?”

Princess Hannah paused. She hadn’t prepared for this. “I-can’t say. He or she said that they would hurt me if I told anyone.”

The guard rolled his eyes. His superiors would want to know who the villain was but since the girl wouldn’t tell him,there was nothing he could do. “Very well, I better get you back to Auradon Prep. Follow me.” The guard began to walk away. Prince Hannah followed closely behind him with a smirk on her face. Her plan had worked. Now all she had to do was find ~~a throne~~ a prince.

 


	8. Update August 20

The list of Descendants in chapter one has been updated. Some Dark Descendants were added along with two Descendants. The first is a canon Descendant from the Isle of the Lost book. The other is an OC, Adelaide. Adelaide is Ben's shy sister.

 

In the next several chapters, the other Dark Descendants will be introduced. Once they are all introduced, the story will move to Aurodon Prep and what takes place there when the Dark Descendants arrive.

 

Thank you for your continued support. Feel free to leave comments or kudos.

 

Sincerely,

 

Havokk

Mistwolf_Magic


End file.
